The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to navigation including route searching or determination.
Individuals use a variety of technology to determine meet locations for less formal social interactions. For example, friends looking to meet on a city street before a concert must coordinate a meet location. The friends can set a meet location over email, instant messaging, text messaging, phone calls, or other communication methods. However, the meet location may be less convenient for some individuals, as opposed to others. Additionally, as individuals near the meet location, circumstances for each of the individuals can change. For example, one of the friends can get caught in traffic.